Interrupted
by Naive-Symphony
Summary: Roxas really needed to get the message across that an unlocked door was not an invitation. Belated 8/13 fic, enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters unfortunately. But if I did... let's just say things would be a lot different. ;)

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long! Here's the deal: I was out of town for about a week and didn't have internet access. I was utterly heartbroken that I couldn't be on here on the official AkuRoku day. So, I knew this was going to be posted a little late. However, this fic has been posted much later than it should have been. I returned from my excursion and had internet access again a few days ago, but I've been plagued with such writer's block (I know, bad excuse *hides*) so I didn't finish writing it until moments ago. So, I guess this is kind of like that Christmas present that's forgotten behind the couch, opened a week later and it's like Christmas all over again! Ha ha. Please forgive me. Enjoy your requested smut! :3

Happy (_much_ belated) AkuRoku day!

**Warning:** You asked for smuts, I give you smuts! Contains sexual content between two males. Do not proceed if you no likey.

* * *

Roxas sighed contentedly as the he stood under the soothing spray of hot water. His lips curved into a relieved smile as he envisioned all of the grime and sweat that had lingered on his body over the past few days sliding off of his skin and hair and disappearing down the drain. He'd just gotten back from a long, difficult solo mission in the Pride Lands, one that had left him in desperate need of a hot shower. It wasn't easy to stay clean when you were running around in the dirt on four legs.

His Organization cloak and black pants were left in a pile just outside of the shower stall, and would be promptly taken to the laundry room shortly after Roxas finished his shower. They'd been stripped off hurriedly as the boy had wanted to clean himself off as fast as possible. He really didn't like being dirty.

The water beat heavily down on the back of his neck as Roxas hung his head limply beneath the spigot. His senses were dulled pleasantly; feeling nothing but the soothing massage of water droplets against his skin; hearing nothing save for the dull roar of the spray against his head.

Roxas' mind was happily blank as he squirted shampoo into his hands, kneading it into his wet hair as he sought to remove the dried sweat that had no doubt accumulated over the past few shower-free days. He closed his eyes and hummed a quiet tune as he proceeded to wash his hair, isolating himself in his own little world.

He didn't notice the soft click of the bathroom door as it opened and closed.

He also didn't notice the gentle thump as a second set of clothes was dropped to the floor; nor the swish of the shower curtain as it was pulled back.

He _did_ notice the second set of hands massaging shampoo into his scalp, however.

Roxas screamed and jumped away from the fingers that were most definitely _not_ his. Turning his head around, Roxas was met with the toothy grin of a very happy and very naked Axel.

"Axel?! What the _fuck_ are you doing in here, in my _bathroom_, in my _shower_?" Roxas yelled angrily, covering himself with his hands as best as he could.

The redhead merely shrugged, grin still firmly in place. "The door was unlocked, so I saw it as an invitation," he replied coolly with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Trying to look as intimidating as possible with his hands over his privates and shampoo suds in his hair, Roxas continued yelling at his unwelcome visitor. "Just because the door was unlocked definitely does _not_ mean I want you in here!" He stomped his foot for good measure.

Axel placed a hand over his non-existent heart, eyebrows scrunching together in mock hurt. His devilish grin gave him away, however. "Your words wound me Roxas, and here I thought we had something special between the two of us," he whined, glittering eyes never breaking from Roxas' own angry blues. "I missed you!" he said with a small smile.

Roxas turned around with a huff, partially to try to get the redhead to leave and partially because he wasn't sure just how much longer his eyes could keep themselves on Axel's face rather than slipping down to gaze upon the redhead's lean, uncovered figure. The flame-wielder wasn't trying to hide himself in the slightest. The irritated blond returned his hands to his hair, angrily working the shampoo through the strands in an attempt to get out of there as fast as possible.

Axel was silent for a while, and Roxas had thought that maybe he'd given up and left after being so blatantly ignored. This notion was shattered however when the smaller boy felt a slender arm wrap around his waist from behind. Roxas gasped in surprise as he was pulled flush against the redhead's naked chest. He squirmed and tried to pull away, but Axel's lanky arms were surprisingly strong.

"Didn't you miss me?" Axel breathed. His lips were merely a hair's width from Roxas' earlobe as he held the blond tighter. Roxas shivered visibly, trying his best to remain in control.

"Now Roxas," Axel whispered, lips moving against his ear as he spoke, "I promise I can make your shower oh so much more enjoyable than it would've been by yourself. Two's company," he purred as the hand that was not holding his little blond captive began to massage shampoo through his wet hair again.

"Who said I wanted company in the show- ah!" Roxas gasped unintentionally as the lips which had been murmuring against his ear began to kiss and suck at the side of his neck. He felt long fingers dancing up and down his side in random patterns, arm still holding him firmly in place. The fingers in his hair moved in gentle circles across his scalp. "Axel," Roxas groaned warningly.

Axel chuckled softly against the skin as he continued his actions for a few more seconds. Kissing the juncture between Roxas' throat and shoulders one last time, Axel lifted his head and turned the blond around to face him, placing his hands on the smaller nobody's shoulders. Roxas' expression was desperately trying to remain annoyed, but he couldn't hide the flicker of interest that the redhead had ignited deep within those blue irises. "What? We've never done it in the shower before," was the redhead's only excuse before he lunged forward and crushed his grinning lips against Roxas' protesting mouth.

"Mmph!" was all the shorter boy managed to get out as he was pressed forcefully against the tile wall and kissed hungrily. It looked like Roxas was going to lose this battle.

Axel pinned Roxas' wrists above his head with both of his hands as he continued his assault on those tempting lips. The poor guy hadn't seen his lover in _days_, and he felt positively deprived. Axel kissed like a man starved, biting and sucking and nipping fiercely at Roxas' mouth as a predatory growl hummed in the back of his throat. He couldn't help but go fast, the need for his little blond had been building and building while Roxas had been away on his solo mission, leaving Axel all by his lonesome (not counting the other eleven members aimlessly wandering about the castle). Axel really didn't have the control to go slow right now.

Roxas was losing his resolve fast, unable to keep the sexually starved redhead off of him as he raged like a wildfire against his glistening skin. He was beginning to pant slightly, finding the lips against his not quite as unwanted as they'd been originally; and that probing tongue was stirring him up _way_ too much. As Axel released Roxas' wrists, the blond pressed forward to wrap his arms around broad shoulders. He shivered as slender fingers drew circles around his hipbones; soft, but not quite as soft as before.

Roxas opened his mouth and turned his head, accepting Axel's silent proposal to deepen the kiss. The tongues battled fiercely for a moment, but the younger boy quickly gave in. He couldn't keep up with the fiery pace of his hot-headed lover, melting away even further into submission as the touches against his skin grew heavier. What had once been feather-light caresses had progressed into desperate, needy groping as Axel's hands explored every inch of Roxas' quivering body.

Red hair hung limply on Axel's shoulders, dampened by the shower's consistent spray, but he paid no mind to that. He was _much_ more focused on the sweet, needy whimpers that fell from those swollen lips as his hands grabbed every inch of Roxas that they could. He gripped damp hips painfully hard, swallowing Roxas' soft cry of pain as he continued to kiss the breath out of the small blond.

"_Ah!_" Roxas gasped loudly as Axel rolled his hips forward in a long, meaningful motion. Roxas froze momentarily as his eyes rolled back in absolute pleasure. He couldn't help the soft, hungry sounds that spilled from his lips as his body was continuously touched so intimately.

Axel simply stared as the boy beneath him was temporarily lost in bliss. "God Roxas, you're so fucking beautiful," he groaned into the blond's ear as he moved his hips again, eliciting another delicious gasp from his captive as he was pressed into the slippery tile wall once more.

Their panting grew louder and heavier as both erections rubbed sinfully against each other again, and _again_; slick skin against slick skin as both pulses raced. Roxas' knees were shaking visibly, and he feared they might buckle as he was reduced to a moaning puddle of goo. His eyelids fluttered in an attempt to stay open as he watched where he and Axel touched with hazy eyes.

Axel was breathing heavily into Roxas' ear as he continued to roll his hips, chanting his lover's name like some sort of prayer. "Roxas, Roxas," he whispered repeatedly.

Having regained his composure somewhat, Roxas' gaze burned like blue fire as he tightened his grip around the redhead's shoulders. Axel hissed as the blond began to thrust shallowly against him, picking up the tempo that the taller nobody had originally set.

"Fuck, _Axel_," Roxas whined, leaning up to drag his tongue along his lover's neck. Water dripped down from Axel's chin and fell in a steady rhythm against the blond's slightly tilted face, but Roxas barely registered the feeling as he sank deeper and deeper into the depths of pleasure. He didn't even flinch when the hands which had been gripping so tightly onto his hips began to loosen and journey elsewhere.

Roxas threw his head back with a sharp cry as the hands which had been bruising his hips slid around behind him to roughly grab his ass. Roxas whimpered and Axel took the opportunity to lean down and press burning kisses against the vulnerable throat, leaving a trail of saliva that was quickly washed away by the consistent spray of water that pelted the two oblivious figures incessantly. He continued to greedily caress the smooth curve of the blond's rear, returning once more to pillaging that familiar mouth with his tongue once more.

"Unh, Axel… stop _teasing_," Roxas whined as he reached down and gripped the other's hardened member in a slow stroke on the last word.

Not expecting the provocative action, Axel moaned loudly, voice echoing off of the bathroom walls in an eerie symphony as he temporarily ceased his possessive touches of Roxas' body. His mind was momentarily wiped blank as his little blond lover pleasured him like he'd wanted to for days.

Smirking, Roxas continued his rough strokes, enjoying his temporary moment of dominance as Axel's forehead collided with his shoulder. The redhead's shoulders heaved with effort as he tried to regain his confident composure.

"Heh, R-Roxas," Axel chuckled weakly, "I thought… you didn't, _ah_, want company?"

Roxas laughed huskily at his lover's attempt to maintain his cocky attitude. "Guess I changed my mind," Roxas said, continuing his handling of his lover's rigid length while allowing his other hand to trace light circles across his taut stomach. "I did miss you after all, _Axel_," he purred silkily, tongue peeking out from between bruised lips to trace the outer shell of the redhead's ear.

Axel groaned again, burying his face into wet blond locks. Roxas knew just what to do to make him _melt_. His hips jerked forward sporadically as he attempted to collect his wits. Roxas' motions were arousing beyond belief, and the fact that his sweet little angel was being so assertive was definitely a turn-on.

Tearing his thoughts away from that soft little hand wrapped around his cock, Axel gripped Roxas' ass firmly, lifting he small body and pressing him against the wall. Surprised by the sudden action, Roxas let go of his lover's erection in order to hold onto Axel's shoulders instead. Instinctively, Roxas' slender legs wrapped around the redhead's thin waist, supporting himself between the other's body and the shower wall.

The two of them simply stood there for a brief moment, eyes burning as they held each other's gaze. Though they'd done this countless times before, they always stopped just as they were about to take the final step. It was a courteous gesture; each allowing the other to turn back if he so desired. However this time, like every other time, neither took that offer. It was Axel who broke the silent connection, raising his fingers to the blond's lips and gently commanding, "Suck."

Keeping his eyes locked on Axel's fiery green ones, Roxas opened his lips and allowed the other to slide his fingers into his mouth. Axel groaned as he felt Roxas' tongue curling sensually around and between his fingers, not daring to break away from his lover's gaze. Roxas drove him absolutely _crazy_ with desire, able to arouse him so greatly simply by handling his fingers. And boy did he know what kind of work that tongue could do elsewhere.

Axel shook his head vigorously back and forth, breaking his train of thought lest he lose all self-control. Once he felt his fingers were wet with enough saliva, Axel pulled them from Roxas' mouth with a soft pop.

Roxas lowered his eyelids, almost entirely concealing his foggy blue eyes as he spoke.

"Do it."

Axel smirked at his eager lover as he lowered his hand to that familiar puckered entrance and slowly kneaded the tight ring of muscle with one finger, slipping the tip of his finger in and earning a pleasured gasp from the blond.

"Ah! M-more, Axel please," Roxas managed to stutter out between gasps. It'd been easy to deny Axel before, but now that they'd come this far there was no way he was turning back. Once they'd started, they never could stop; just like a forest fire. Soon Roxas was squirming and thrusting shakily onto the redhead's hand as he added one finger after another.

Axel watched his little blond lover with greedy eyes, taking in his flushed features and quivering lips as he continued to prepare him. He wasn't going to be able to deny himself much longer; he wanted Roxas badly, and he wanted him _now_.

Flashing the smaller boy a meaningful look, Axel slowly withdrew his fingers. Roxas opened his eyes slightly to stare through thick lashes, barely able to hold his eyelids open. He nodded his head, and that was all Axel needed to proceed.

Axel made sure his feet were firmly planted on the floor of the shower stall, not wanting to slip accidentally. Repositioning himself, Axel carefully aligned the tip of his throbbing erection with Roxas' entrance. He locked gazes with the blond.

"Roxas," was all he said as he pushed forward into the boy.

Both sets of eyes clenched shut; Roxas threw his head back with a loud gasp while Axel gritted his teeth, stifling a groan that was about to rip from his throat.

"Fuck… Roxas, so amazing," was all the redhead managed to breathe out, forehead shining with perspiration that had yet to be rinsed off by the ever-present spray of water as he leaned against Roxas' delicate shoulder. His legs quivered with the strain of holding the boy, as well as with desperate restraint. His body cried out for more, aching to thrust deeper; but Axel didn't want to hurt his little blond. He needed to be patient just a while longer.

The two joined their mouths once more, moist breath shared between them as their lips met again and again. Feeling Roxas' muscles relaxing, Axel began to thrust shallowly into his lover. The moans he received in return were exquisite. He could hardly contain himself, and apparently neither could Roxas.

"Oh, Axel… more, harder," Roxas begged between breaths. His hips began to shakily roll forward to match the other's thrusts, body growing accustomed to the previously uncomfortable intrusion.

Axel happily obliged, hips jerking with renewed vigor as he lowered his mouth to Roxas' neck. The blond hardly noticed as his pale throat was marked again and again with small nips and bites; he was much more focused on the molten heat that was pooling in his lower abdomen.

Roxas panted and moaned while Axel continuously thrust into tight heat. No matter how many times he had the blond, each time seemed better than the last. He didn't even try to stifle the groans and grunts that leapt from his mouth.

Roxas let out a particularly high-pitched moan as Axel angled his hips differently, hitting a spot within him that sent a jolt of electricity through his entire body. He was getting so close. Neither could feel anything besides burning pleasure as they raced faster and faster towards the edge.

And then the door clicked open yet again.

"Roxas?" a hesitant voice asked from the doorway. Both Roxas and Axel froze.

"Roxas? You are in here, right?" the voice asked again, closing the door behind it. Axel and Roxas locked gazes as they recognized the intruder immediately. Axel groaned, but Roxas quickly covered his mouth with his hands. This couldn't be happening right now.

Taking deep breaths, Roxas tried to slow his heart rate as best as he could. He did not wanting to be discovered in such an embarrassing predicament as this. Having gotten over his initial frustration, Axel held a hand over his mouth, shaking with laughter as he tried his best not to make a sound.

"Yeah Demyx, I'm here," Roxas responded, trying to restore his voice to a normal tone as best as he could. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, willing away the desire to ruthlessly murder the fauxhawked Organization member standing just outside his shower curtain. "But why the fuck did you come in _here_ to talk to me? Couldn't you have waited 'til I was dressed?"

Demyx grunted as he hoisted himself up onto the counter, legs dangling over the side as he played with the small silver chain on his Organization-issued cloak. "Yeah well, the door was unlocked so I thought it'd be okay if I just came in," he replied.

Roxas groaned and threw his head backwards against the shower wall, earning a soft chuckle from the redhead who he was still… er… _attached_ to. "I'm never leaving my bathroom door unlocked again," Roxas muttered in a low voice.

"What'd you say Roxas?" Demyx asked innocently, unaware of the happenings beyond the shower curtain.

"Nothing," the irritated blond responded flatly. Axel's eyes glittered with amusement at this statement, wiggling his eyebrows at his little blond once their eyes met again. Roxas smacked him gently, hoping desperately that he wouldn't have to deal with the unwanted musician too much longer. Maybe if he was short with Demyx, he'd leave, and then he and Axel could finish what they'd started.

"Oh," Demyx answered. All were silent for a moment, the only sound being the persistent spray of rapidly cooling water against flesh and tile. "So… have you seen Axel lately?"

Nearly choking on his own spit, Roxas quickly composed himself and answered as convincingly as he could, "No, I haven't. I've only been back for about an hour or so," staring warningly into the redhead's emerald eyes as he spoke. Axel was grinning widely, highly entertained with the scene being acted out before him. Roxas glared harder, threatening Axel with his eyes. With luck, and perhaps a little intimidation, he might just escape this unscathed.

"Oh okay, it's just he's really been a basket case without you around these past few days Roxy," Demyx continued.

"I thought only I could call you Roxy," Axel whispered with a hurt expression.

"No one can call me Roxy you twit," Roxas whispered back angrily, heel kicking Axel's back sharply as his legs remained wrapped around the other's waist.

"But Demyx just- ," Axel continued, but was cut off when a pair of lips forcefully silenced his own. They were treading dangerous waters. Roxas had to make sure neither of them did anything stupid, since Axel probably wouldn't watch himself. He was not about to be caught, by _Demyx_ of all people, in a shower with his pseudo-boyfriend.

"Roxas? Did you hear what I said?" Demyx inquired, voice expressing slight confusion toward the unusual way Roxas was acting.

"Yeah yeah, Axel's a basket case. What's new?" Roxas responded quickly. Axel frowned and bit his ear, enjoying the hiss that escaped from between his lover's teeth as he shut his eyes tightly. He was still incredibly horny, and prayed that Demyx would suddenly decide he needed to be elsewhere.

"Well I just… I just thought he'd find you the minute you got back or something," Demyx continued hesitantly.

Roxas rolled his eyes, morbidly amused by just how accurate the dirty-blond's assumption was. "Is this all you came to tell me, Demyx?" he asked impatiently.

"Well no… I guess," Demyx trailed off, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. Roxas silently cursed his luck as he rested his head against the shower wall. Of course, this just couldn't be easy. "I guess I just wanted to talk to you Roxas, I feel like I haven't seen you in days," the musician continued sorrowfully.

Both Roxas and Axel stared at each other once more, expressions filled with silent disbelief. Axel's face suddenly broke into another devious grin while Roxas merely hung his head. It was times like these when he wondered just what Xemnas had seen in Demyx when he'd asked him to join Organization XIII.

"I haven't seen _anyone_ in days Demyx, I've been on a _solo_ mission," Roxas answered bitingly. He was quickly growing more and more impatient with the other's presence, and he was still painfully hard. If this kept up any longer, he just might have to let Axel fuck him with Demyx right there. This was getting ridiculous.

Axel noticed Roxas growing increasingly more irritated. He made a quiet sympathetic noise in his throat as he moved forward to attach his lips to the other's neck. Roxas' hardened expression melted away into a more relaxed one as the gentle kisses were trailed up and down his throat. Before he could stop it, a pleasured moan spilled from his lips. Roxas quickly covered his mouth with his hand, as if he could will the noise to go back inside his mouth and never return. Axel simply continued his ministrations, no longer caring about possibly revealing themselves to their unwelcome intruder.

"Roxas?" Demyx asked curiously. He certainly hadn't expected Roxas to make _that_ sort of noise when it had seemed that he'd only been growing angrier with him. Sure, it might've been a little rash to just barge in here unannounced, but Demyx really missed talking to Roxas. Just being around him made you feel good, like you were experiencing a happy memory or something.

Demyx paled suddenly. What if he'd interrupted Roxas having… private time? Oh no. _Now_ he was embarrassed. He hadn't even thought of that when he'd entered the smaller blond's bathroom. Maybe he'd needed a little self-love after his long mission away from his redheaded lover.

"Unh," came a low grunt from behind the shower curtain, followed by furious whispering. Demyx's brow furrowed in a puzzled expression. That _definitely_ wasn't Roxas' voice; at least he didn't think it was. It was much too low and…

"Wait a minute," Demyx said as a look of realization slowly dawned on his face. And, being the rash-minded boy that he was, hopped off the counter and made for the shower stall. Pulling back the curtain he was met with the angry blue eyes of his little blond friend, whose legs were wrapped around a thin body which belonged to none other than Axel himself. The redhead didn't seem to notice the sudden appearance of an audience as his lips continued to pleasure the smaller boy's throat. Roxas, however, _did_ notice the unwelcome visitor.

"Demyx!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry!" the dirty-blond musician shouted, face flushed as he stumbled out of the bathroom in an attempt to get out of there as fast as possible. He _really_ should have waited until Roxas was dressed.

Hearing the door slam, Axel lifted his head to stare at his lover with a bemused expression. "Guess it's just you and me now, babe."

Roxas sighed. "I swear, I'm locking all of my doors from now on." His brow crinkled in silent frustration.

Axel hummed as he kissed along Roxas' jaw. "Aww c'mon baby, don't be like that," he cooed against his lover's soft skin.

"Well apparently an unlocked door means 'Come on in!' in this nuthouse," Roxas huffed, though slightly less angry than before.

"Nah, just to Demyx," Axel purred as he began to slowly stroke Roxas' softening erection, immediately feeling a reaction.

Roxas moaned blissfully at the touch, all hostility melting away instantaneously. His lust-hazed eyes rolled over to meet Axel's equally cloudy ones. "And you?" he asked breathily.

"Ha," Axel chuckled against Roxas' ear as he began to roll his hips forward confidently like he'd done before they'd been so rudely interrupted. "I'd have found a way in even if you _would've_ locked the door."

Roxas smirked despite himself. It was times like these when he remembered why he'd gotten so uncharacteristically close to the redhead. None of the other Organization members could ever make him smile quite like Axel did; whether it was one of happiness, amusement, or pleasure. Being around Axel made him wonder if nobodies were really nobodies at all.

Maybe they _could_ feel.

Roxas threw his head back, moaning loudly as Axel quickly picked up the pace. Both were rather impatient after being forced to wait before.

Maybe they didn't _need_ hearts.

"Axel, Axel," Roxas panted out repeatedly. His mind was blank; the only thing that didn't slip through his mind's grasp was the fiery redhead inside of him, fucking him through his climax.

"Fuck, Roxas… you're so fucking beautiful," Axel said between breaths. He groaned loudly as he felt his release taken deeper into the boy just as they toppled over the edge simultaneously, both voices hoarse from screaming.

Maybe, just maybe…

Axel pulled out gently, slowly sliding down to the shower floor with Roxas. The water beating against their flushed skin was ice cold now. Axel watched in awe as Roxas breathed heavily against his chest, cheeks still slightly flushed and eyelids fluttering as he came back down from his amazing high.

The blond looked up, blue eyes meeting with acid green. Neither said anything. They simply stared at each other, panting heavily, eyes sharing a silent connection. It happened every time after they had sex. There was something, some lingering feeling that neither could quite put their finger on. But they chased after it, desperately trying to explain it every single time.

…maybe they could love.


End file.
